Fabian
'''Fabian '''is the main antagonist of the direct-to-video sequel, ''Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins. ''Decades ago, Fabian was the only character in the kingdom and the most powerful wizard until more characters were transported to the kingdom and began to surpass Fabian's magical powers. Jealous of the characters, Fabian sought to drain the characters of their magic, and then harness it to take over Disney and rule the kingdom as king. Background Years ago, before any of the Disney characters were transported to the kingdom, Fabian was the only wizard and deemed himself as the most powerful wizard in the kingdom and hoped to stay that. However, as the kingdom began to grow with more characters who possessed magic, more powerful than his. By spying on the characters with his crystal ball, he has grown jealous of the magical characters and became disappointed as his hopes of being the only most powerful character in the kingdom is ruined. Although, Fabian remained in hiding, his greatest rival is the Magic God, Chernabog, who has control over all of the magic in the kingdom. Over the years, Fabian's Castle which hovering in a cloud began to slowly drop. Fabian's Castle needed more magic in order to stay atop in the clouds. Due to the Magic God and his pets being the most powerful characters in the kingdom, Fabian captured and imprisoned in a specially-made glass domes that would painfully suck the magic out of their bodies whenever his castle is running low. However, this put the kingdom and the characters in steadily-rising danger as the God's sudden absence caused characters to lose the magic in their objects and in their bodies as they need magic to protect themselves. Even with the Magic God in captivity, Fabian is still powerless and can't take over Disney alone, so he has captured monsters from all over the kingdom and promised that if they help him with taking over the kingdom, he will grant their requests. Development The storywriter saw Fabian as the evil version of Merlin from the Sword in the Stone only instead of being clumsy and bumbling, he would be corrupt and vain. The storywriter isn't sure if Fabian should related to Merlin as if they're brothers. He's still thinking about it. Personality Fabian is shown to be a creepy and reclusive wizard who wants nothing more than to become the most powerful wizard in all of Disney. Being obsessed with his own powers and the thought of him being the only magical character in the kingdom has given Fabian, a determination to remain powerful by any means necessary. Despite Fabian's jealousy and hatred of the Disney characters, he doesn't seem want to kill them in any sort of way, instead he wants to drain them of their magic and let them feel how he felt when he lost his powers. Seeing them powerless and miserable will be enough for him as he'll be the only character that's capable of doing magic. Fabian's violent side isn't shown unless someone or something gets in Fabian's way. When the Magic God was freed and nearly escaped along with Mark and the gang, Fabian was willing to blow up his castle and even kill himself if Mark and the gang would try to escape. Physical appearance Fabian is a slender elderly man with wrinkled skin and a careworn face. Just like Merlin from the Sword in the Stone, he wears a blue robe and shoes, only it's a dark blue. Powers and abilities * '''Magical powers: '''Fabian is an all-powerful wizard and is capable of performing all feats of magic but chooses to use it for his evil and selfish purposes. He often uses it to torture the magical creatures living in the kingdom. As shown in the film, Fabian's magic was weak and underdeveloped, meaning that his attempt to take over the entire kingdom would fail as other magical creatures would be able to defeat him as they're more powerful than him. * '''Alchemy: '''Although his power being in his wand, Fabian is shown to have a cauldron and often uses that for his spells that involves the weather. When had control of the crystal, he used the power of his wand to control the weather. * '''Electricity Manipulation and Generation: '''When his wand was full of power, he could control, create and manipulate electricity. * '''Sorcery: '''Fabian desired to have control over all of the magic in the kingdom and would use to torture the Disney characters, destroy all plant life, generate natural disasters which will eventually destroy the kingdom and kill everyone living there. Appearances Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Fabian is introduced as the reclusive wizard living in a castle above the clouds and is using the magic from the Magic God to keep his castle afloat. Under Severus' magical eyes, he notices that Mark is the new king of the kingdom and immediately becomes his rival as he's one of the most powerful figures in the kingdom. He then orders Severus to return back to the kingdom and says that in two days, he will complete control over the Disney Kingdom and that all the characters including his rivals will bowing down to him as the new ruler of the Disney Kingdom. Later the next day, Fabian uses his cauldron to generate a rain cloud to rain down on a group of fairies who flying in the sky. This causes the fairies to fall to the death but luckily, dragon Mark saves their lives and destroys the rain cloud which is linked to the crystal ball, causing it to explode and for Fabian's wand to fall out of the window. Although, he's angry with Mark's interference, he overhears Annabelle saying that there's happening, the next day and he uses the wedding as an advantage to help him drain the magic and dominate kingdom. Later that night, by watching Severus' magical eyes, he discovers the magic crystal being presented by Davis. Now knowing where the magic is, Fabian is ready to proceed with his plan to take over the kingdom. The next morning, at the wedding, Fabian has his cyclop henchman terrorize the kingdom and kidnap Lola. With the kingdom cleared, Fabian appears and introduces himself to Mark and the others. He uses his wand's power to drain the crystal until it was tiny. He then threatened destruction on the entire kingdom if Mark doesn't surrender. He then uses a magical cloud to carry himself and the Cyclops who is holding Lola back to his castle to use his all-powerful magic to take over the rest of the kingdom, prompting the gang to go after him. After acquiring information from Chaos, they head over to his castle and sneak in through the vents but is spotted and captured by the Cyclops. Fabian then imprisons them in a cage and reveals that he has imprisoned the Magic God, who is revealed to be Chernabog and is painfully draining the magic from his body, so it can be used to keep his castle, afloat. Before Fabian could kill Mark and the gang by dropping them out of the castle to be eaten by his pet, the Leviathan, Rock and Skippy fly dragon Davis through the castle window, frees Mark, the gang and Chernabog. Just as they run to the door, Fabian stops them and threatens to blow up the castle if they take one more step further. Fabian then points the wand at Mark and plans to blast him. Rock throws a boomerang at Fabian, causing his wand to be fired and for the bolt of magic to hit the dynamite causing it trigger an ongoing explosion. Despite his crimes, Mark saves Fabian and Severus from the exploding castle. Once the reach the bottom, Fabian is imprisoned in an underground dungeon for his crimes not before vowing revenge on Mark for ruining plans and swears that he'll rise to rule Disney as king. Category:Article of the week Category:Villains Category:Warlocks Category:Males Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Wooten characters Category:Bosses Category:Elderly characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:European characters Category:French characters